The western air temple- Avatar the last airbender
by AllisonRosee
Summary: Zuko joins the group at the westenrn air temple but katara isn't happy, will Aang be able to calm her down and forgive Zuko?
1. Chapter 1

By the way this is my first fan-fiction that I've ever wrote, so don't complain, I know it's not that good.

And no I don't own avatar the last Airbender this is just a fan-fiction.

The pairing for this whole story is "Kataang" :)

sorry people not a Zutara story :(

maybe next story I'll do one... :)

Enjoy... :)

Your writer Allison Rose.

Chapter one: Anger

Katara didn't like the idea of Zuko joining the 'Gaang'. She remembered him looking at her questionably with sweat dripping down his face, the fear in his golden amber eyes waiting for her to make a decision that would change his life for better or worse, she felt his stare boring into her, she looked at him and glared and then turn to Aang who was looking worried, she felt guilty that she wanted Zuko to not join but then remember one crucial fact and that was; Aang needed a fire bending teacher. She looked down and sighed

in defeat and looked up and let the words fall out her lips "he can join only because he's our last option" she said with sadness and walked straight up to Zuko and pulled his collar towards her in a threatening manner "you screw up, you'll be out of here faster than you can even say 'honor'! Do you understand me?!" She screamed the last words with hatred in her voice.

Zuko jumped back but struggled in her grasp and nodded shakily "yyyess" he stuttered. She let him go and watched him fall to the floor and struggle to compose himself, she walked over to Aang and nodded to him and walked back to her room. As she walked out of the courtyard, she heard Sokka congratulate Zuko "welcome to team avatar, let's get you ready-" she didn't hear the rest of his sentence. She walked down the hallways, letting her feet lead the way while her mind was occupied with thoughts by the time she got to her room she fell on the bed and grabbed the freshly cleaned pillow that she, Aang and Toph tidied a day after they settled into the temple and screamed her frustrations into it. She didn't care that it was the afternoon so she grabbed her quilt and pulled it over her and fell asleep for the rest of the day.

There's more coming up people it's not finished yet... :)


	2. Chapter 2

By the way this is my first fan-fiction that I've ever wrote, so don't complain, I know it's not that good.

And no I don't own avatar the last Airbender this is just a fan-fiction.

The pairing for this whole story is "Kataang" :)

sorry people not a Zutara story :(

maybe next story I'll do one... :)

Enjoy... :)

Your writer Allison Rose.

Chapter two: nightmare and comfort.

The temple was quiet that night as everyone was asleep but everyone was awoken to a blood curdling scream that erupted from katara a lungs as she awoke from her nightmare.

Katara was sweating and panting for a breath as she sobbed into her arms. Seconds later she heard her door slam off its hinges and revels Aang holding his staff ready to attack as he dashed into the room he looked around frantically and saw no other than Katara sobbing on her bed. They were then joined by Sokka, Pipsqueak, Haru and Zuko who all got into fighting stances but then looked around to realise Katara the crying on her bed.

Everyone let a relieved breath out, Aang looked at everyone and said "there's nothing to see here, go back to bed, I'll stay with her"

Sokka looked at Aang and then to katara and walked up to her and hugged her and left with the others going back to bed.

When they all left Aang turned around to Katara who was crying her eyes out; he walked up to her and sat on the bed and pulled her into an embrace "what's wrong?" He asked in a caring way. She looked up at him and shook her head "nothing, just go back to bed" she said while tears leaking out her eyes.

Aang pulled her closer "Tara, I know your lying. Your the one who said to me 'it's always better to tell people what's wrong then to bottle it all up' come on Tara, you can tell me..."

Katara looked up, sighed and whipped her eyes and looked down at the floor in shame "I had a nightmare again" she said in a quiet voice that reminded Aang of a little kid.

Aang looked at her and gently lifted her chin to get her to look at him in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said.

She closed her eyes and reopened them again. "It was You died in Ba Sing Se but this time it was all my fault-" her voice cracked and broke into a sob. Aang pulled her closer into the hug, "I'm alive and that's all that matters, it's just a nightmare it'll go and be replaced by dreams".

He whipped her eyes with his thumbs as a touched her cheek "you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah I am now" she said with a slight smile. Aang got up and went to leave but Katara stopped him "wait, don't go... Can you stay please?" She asked with a blush.

Aang smiled and nodded "sure, anything for you" he than laid back in the bed with her pulled the covers over them. He then blew the candle out beside him. Katara pulled him closer and snuggled into his chest. "Night Aang" she said with a smile. Aang smiled back and they both fell asleep.

There's more people, just wait and be patient. Continuing the story tomorrow after school.


	3. Chapter 3

By the way this is my first fan-fiction that I've ever wrote, so don't complain, I know it's not that good.

And no I don't own avatar the last Airbender this is just a fan-fiction.

The pairing for this whole story is "Kataang" :)

sorry people not a Zutara story :(

maybe next story I'll do one... :)

Enjoy... :)

Your writer Allison Rose.

Chapter 3:grudges never last

days past sinse kataras nightmare. Katara has been on edge with Zuko around, this one particular day katara got up to do her daily routine in the tremple, when she finish cooking she dished the food out into Bowles an handed them one by one but when she got to Zuko she practucally shoved it to him in disgust and heard a mumbled "thank you". She then turned to pick up her own bowl but caught Aang eyes which held disipointment in them and shook his head. She continued eating her food and collected all the Bowles and made her way to the fountain to wash them but Aang caught her arm. "Can you at least try and be nice to him for me?" He asked with a pointed lips and batted his eyelashes. Katara sighed and nodded and continued with the dishes but was interrupted by the sound of some one clearing their throat behind her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at Zuko, "what?" asked him. Zuko looked at her in a questioning way and said clan I help you with the cleaning?". Katara snorted and though how ironic how whenever she did want help noone would help her but whenever she didn't want help someone would help her. the next thing that surprised Zuko and the gang by saying "fine but you dry". The day was over before anyone knew it. Katara sighed at the end of the day and thought "he's not as bad as I thought he would be." And pulled the cover over her head and fell asleep.

There's more people, just wait and be patient. Continuing the story tomorrow after school.


End file.
